Kagome's Past And Future
by XFullHumanX
Summary: It's been 8 years since Kagome ruturned to the future and she wants nothing more than to return to Inuyasha's side. But there's one thing... Kagome has a dark secret about what happened to her 11 years ago when her father was murdered. Once she tells Inuyasha and her friends, how will they react when they find out that Kagome wasn't so innocent and pure as they first thought?
1. Chapter 1 Kagome's past

**PLEASE READ**

**A/N: Hello everybody! Long time no see! I know I haven't been writing any stories since I finished my other stories "Not so easy after all" and "The other world". To be honest, I wasn't planning on it either, but I got this idea and it's been in my head for a while so I decided to write it down. In other words… I'M BACK! I don't know how long this story will be but I will keep writing till I'm satisfied.**

**To all of you who's been reading my two other stories "Not so bad after all" and "Not so easy after all" know that I have a thing for comedy, this story will mostly be about Kagome's dark past and will have main focus on the relationships between Kagome and Inuyasha and Rin and Sesshomaru. I will try though to put some funny moments in this story because, well, that's what I'm known for ^_^**

**I hope you will enjoy this story too!**

**(In Kagome's time)**

'_8 years…_'

'_For 8 years I've been kept on this side of the well. Well, this is the era I grew up in after all, where my friends and family live. I should be happy it's all over, I should be glad that I'm back where I- ...belong… __This is my...home...isn't it? So why is it that I feel so lonely? Why can't I forget all about my time in the feudal era and move on? Forget all about them ... Why can't I be happy? __And why am I questioning all of those things when I already know the answers? I am not happy and probably never will be because I am not where I want to be, I am **not** where I belong.'_

"_Inuyasha" _The now 24 year old _woman _with black hair and brown eyes whispered to herself as she was standing in front of the old well.

Kagome looked pretty much the same as she did when she first came to the feudal era, except that she had matured and her body belonged to a woman rather than a girl and she had grown a little taller too. She is currently studying to become a nurse and she has moved out from her family home at the Higurashi shrine to a small apartment not too far away, though she visits her family regularly.

"Kagome! Are you in there?" Her mother Ari calls.

Kagome looks up from the well and turns her head to the door entrance. "Yes mom!" She calls back.

"Are you staying for dinner? Souta would be happy if you did, it's been 3 weeks since you last visited." Ari said.

"Souta knows he can come see me any time he wants." Kagome said and backed away from the well. "But yes, I think I'll stay. I miss your cooking" She smiles sweetly at her mother who clearly can look behind her fake expression and see that her daughter is suffering.

'_That Souta...He's 17 and still acts like a child, around me at least._' Kagome thinks to herself with a smile on her face. Her brother had grown so much, he was even a bit taller than her now... and he likes bragging about it too.

"That's wonderful dear! I will start making dinner immediately." Her mother says and walks back to the house.

Kagome stayed a little longer by the well. '_I never even got to say goodbye to you_' She thought sadly.

'_There was so many things I wanted to tell you guys. You see, there was never a good time for me to tell you about my past. I know what you all have been through but you know nothing about me and what I've been through._'

Kagome sighed.

'_I wanted to tell you...about what happened...11 years ago...when I was 13. Around the time I lost my father to a murderer... and I became someone who wasn't me. I became someone who you could call "A cold blood", someone who doesn't know feelings, doesn't let people in…. someone heartless who doesn't give a __**damn**__!_' _How could I let myself fall into such darkness? I don't even remember it happening, it happened so fast, I just shut down and all I could think about was how I didn't care about anything or anyone anymore. For a whole year I lived in my own darkness, met people who also had shut down, I made bad decisions and followed the wrong road.'_

"If I ever get to see you again Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara, I will tell you everything about myself. But most of all, I want to tell you Inuyasha...how much I love you. _I never stopped loving you_." Kagome whispered. Then she left the well and went to join her family.

**(In the feudal era)**

Inuyasha was standing by the well.

'_It's strange...I can feel that she's near._' He thought with a little hope.

'_8 years huh? Just how long are you going to make me wait? It's painful enough that you're not here with me, but knowing that I might never see you again..._'

During the years in the feudal era Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and even Rin had moved out from Kaede's village to build their own little village in the woods, not far away from the well. You could still see the tree he was sealed to for 50 years from the huts he and his friends built together. They had even built a few huts in case some traveler passed by, or if Kagome would ever come back. Not many travelers had stopped by yet but the empty huts came well in handy when Koga, Ayame and his men Hakkaku and Ginta came to visit, much to Inuyasha's annoyance. Sometimes they even stayed for weeks, which annoyed Inuyasha even more. Rin, who is now 16 years old, is also living in one of the huts. She usually spends most of her days away from their small village, exploring the woods and picking flowers. Sesshomaru usually came to visit her twice a month but ever since Rin turned 15 he started to show up more often, like once or twice a week. Sango is convinced it's because he has "fallen" for her but Inuyasha had a hard time believing it, but when Sesshomaru started to spend some nights in Rin's hut, even Inuyasha started to believe it. Miroku and Sango have three children together, two 8 year old twin girls named Haruhi and Nanami and a 5 year old boy named Komori. Miroku is still the same pervert he was 8 years ago but Sango has been keeping him on a short leash. When Sango first got pregnant she took a step back from slaying demons but she's still able to protect her family if necessary. Shippo, who is now 14 years old, lives in his own little hut. He leaves frequently to train and become an even more powerful fox demon. Being a young teenager is hard for poor Shippo, especially since Haruhi and Nanami are so fond of him.

Inuyasha himself hasn't change much, he's still the hotheaded half-demon Kagome came to love. But he's getting better at showing his feelings and sometimes he's even acting more mature. Inuyasha used to disappear from time to time when Kagome returned to the future, he wanted to be left alone. He spent many hours to think about her and how happy it would make him to once again see her standing by the well, on _his_ side of the well. Even if it's been 8 years, Inuyasha's feelings for Kagome hasn't changed at all. And even if he's still not good with words, he's longing for the day he can tell Kagome just how much he loves her….that is, if they ever _get_ to see each other again.

Inuyasha decided it was time to return to his village, he had been gone for one hour already, just staring into the well and it was almost time for dinner. Sometimes he and his friends spent dinner together outside by the fire, just like they did before, and now was one of those times.

When he reached the huts he noticed that Koga, Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku had stopped by….again.

"Oh great! What are you doing here fleabag?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Shut up mutt-face! It wasn't like I _wanted_ to come, it was those fools who wanted to visit!" Koga shouted and pointed at Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku who were being greeted by Sango and Miroku.

"Feh! Like we want you around anyway!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Stop fighting you two, it's time for dinner!" Sango said and sat down by the fire next to her husband.

As Koga and Inuyasha too sat down, Rin came out from the bushes with some flowers in her hand. She had some sticks in her hair and her orange kimono had mud spots on it.

"Rin where have you been? You've been gone all day!" Sango asked.

"Sorry Sango, I've just been by the river and forgot the time." Rin explained with an innocent smile.

"Just don't stay out for too long, we don't want you to get hurt." Sango said and gave Rin a bowl of stew as she sat down next to her.

"Feh, the kid can take care of herself. She has survived so far hasn't she?" Inuyasha snorted.

"She's our responsibility Inuyasha, Sesshomaru would kill us if something happened to her." Miroku said.

"Yeah! Rin needs to be protected no matter what!" Shippo said with a mighty voice.

"Speaking of Sesshomaru, isn't he visiting Rin much more often than he used to?" Ayame asked looking at Sango.

"Haha it's only a matter of time before he takes her as his ma- Argh!" Koga shouted as Inuyasha hit him on the head.

"Not in front of the children Koga!" Ginta and Hakkaku said and pointed at Nanami, Haruhi and Komori who were looking at Koga with questioning looks.

"Sorry…" Koga mumbled and glared at Inuyasha for hitting him.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Rin said.

No one said anything after that...until.

"I was visiting Kaede this afternoon, helping her cleaning her hut." Sango said.

"So?" Inuyasha said.

"We found this." Sango said and showed them a notebook.

"Isn't that… Kagome's?" Miroku asked.

No one said a word, they just stared at the notebook in Sango's hands.

"It is. Kaede said she's been keeping it in her hut ever since Kagome forgot it over 8 years ago, then she too forgot about it and we ended up finding it just today." Sango said. "I've been reading it too…"

"What did it say?" Ginta asked, both him and Hakkaku still liked Kagome like a sister and they were eager to find out what she had been written in the strange looking book. Everyone except Inuyasha leaned forward to hear what Sango would say.

"The first pages has strange numbers on them so I guess they're from her school or something. But as I kept reading I noticed that she had written about her time here, and about us."

That got Inuyasha's attention.

Sango read from the notebook:

"_Dear diary, it's been almost a year now since I fell through the well and ended up 500 years in the past. I've met many people who I care about and even love. I can feel that the final battle is drawing near and I'm scared, but I must keep my head high and do whatever I can to stop Naraku and get rid of the Shikon Jewel for good. There are things left unsaid, like how I feel about Inuyasha, but that has to wait until the battle is over. I can't let my feelings get in the way. I also want to tell my friend more about myself, since I haven't got the chance yet, and I fear of what they will think of me once I tell them… It will be the first time I speak about it, since it involves my fathers death 11 years ago. If I somehow isn't able to come back after the final battle is over and if anyone finds this notebook I just want to say that: Sango, you are like a sister to me and I can talk to you about anything. You're always there to back me up and someone who I can talk to about my feelings and secrets. Miroku, you must be the most perverted monk I've ever met, but I like and care about you and you have been a really good friend. I wish you a happy life! Shippo, I love and care about you very much. You sort of remind me of my brother and just like him I feel the need to protect you and comfort you when you're sad. Kirara, you must be the cutest and most powerful cat on earth. I have a cat back home too but he's very lazy, not at all like you. Inuyasha, there's so much I want to say to you. All I can say now is that I hope that I will be able to come back to you and tell you face to face about how I feel…But if not...I want you to know that I love you, I have for a very long time and my feelings for you will never change. To all my other friends, you have all grown on me and just the thought of parting from you all hur- Hey!_" Sango didn't get to finish the sentence before Inuyasha snatched the book from her hands.

"Why did you do that? I wanted to hear more!" Shippo complained.

"Yeah mutt! We all wanted to hear!" Kouga shouted.

"This is Kagome's words to us if she wouldn't be able to come back…" Inuyasha said, looking at the book.

"Yeah obviously." Ayame said sarcastically.

"Well I won't give up on her!" Inuyasha shouted.

Everyone got quiet and stared at him with wide eyes.

"I believe she will come back someday and when she does… I will make her say those words to me she forgot to say when she was still here!" Inuyasha then leaped into the trees and disappeared with the notebook.

The others sat quietly by the fire for a while before Miroku spoke.

"And what _**he**_ forgot to say to _**her**_…"

"I too believe Kagome will come back some day." Sango whispered.

"But it's been eight years, do you really think she-" Shippo started.

"Like Inuyasha said, we mustn't give up on her." Miroku said, looking down.

Later that evening everyone had the same question they wanted an answer to.

'_What was it Kagome wanted to tell us that might change our perspective of her_?'

**A/N: Hope you liked it so far and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 The cold bloods

**Previously:**

"I too believe Kagome will come back some day." Sango whispered.

"But it's been eight years, do you really think she-" Shippo started.

"Like Inuyasha said, we mustn't give up on her." Miroku said, looking down.

Later that evening everyone had the same question they wanted an answer to.

'_What was it Kagome wanted to tell us that might change our perspective of her_?'

**Now:**

**(In Kagome's time)**

Kagome was sleeping in her old room since she decided to stay the night. There weren't many things left, just her old bed and her old wardrobe, the rest of her things were moved to her apartment 2 years ago. Kagome could hear Souta coming up the stairs and she moaned a little because she knew he was going to make her get up.

"Rise and shine sis!" Souta smiled and sat down on her bed.

"Go away… " Kagome groaned and buried her head in her pillow.

"You promised you would come see me play football today, remember? And that we would go eat somewhere afterwards." Souta reminded her.

Kagome looked up from her pillow and turned around to face her brother. "Okey kid, first, the game starts in 5 hours, and second… IT'S ONLY 6 IN THE MORNING! GO BACK TO SLEEP!"

"AAHH!" Souta screamed as he fell off the bed. '_She's still so scary!' _He thought.

"Umm… sis? I know it's saturday but… I need some help with math and-"

"Grrrrrr!"

"Or not!" "But can you drive me to a friend in 15 minutes? We were going to-"

"GRRRRRR!"

"Or not! Hehe… Can we say 30 minutes instead?"

"SLEEP! NOW!" Kagome shouted.

"AAHH! ALRIGHT!" Souta screamed in fear and laid down on the bed next to Kagome.

"Not in _MY_ bed you fool!"

**(In the feudal era)**

As the sun rose, Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he had spent the night in instead of his hut. He still had Kagome's notebook in his hand. He brought it to his nose and took a deep breath, it still smelled like her, even after so many years.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" A deep voice said from behind him.

Inuyasha turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing there.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have learnt to tolerate and accept each other through the years, but they still don't like each other very much yet.

"None of your business, bastard." Inuyasha said.

"Hn.." Was Sesshomaru's reply

"What are you even doing here again?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know very well why I'm here, little brother."

"Feh… better go to _her_ then and leave me the hell alone." Inuyasha said and turned around to leave.

Sesshomaru stared after him as he left. '_The priestess better come back soon or the half-breed's going to lose his mind._' He thought and walked in the direction of Rin's hut.

Back at the village Rin was helping Sango making breakfast, Miroku and Koga had left to slay some demon and the children were playing with Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku by the stream. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe I shouldn't have shown you Kagome's notebook, Inuyasha didn't take it well." Sango sighed.

"Don't say that Sango, I think deep inside he was happy, because now he has something that reminds him of Kagome. He still loves her and that book was what he needed." Rin said and put her hand on Sango's shoulder to comfort her.

"Yeah...I guess." "Speaking of love, Rin." Sango said.

"W-what?" Rin stuttered and removed her hand.

"What were you _really_ doing by the river yesterday? You're usually never gone for a whole day."

"W-well I was umm… it's just that…" Rin blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Well?" Sango smirked. "Where you perhaps with a dog demon named Sesshomaru?" She teased.

"..."

"YOU WERE!" Sango exclaimed and laughed a little.

"Hey stop teasing me!" Rin blushed even harder. "There's nothing going on between me and Lord Sesshomaru! We were just talking that's all!"

"Are you sure about that Rinny girl?" Sango grinned.

"Ye-yes I am, i-if you excuse me f-for a moment, I forgot something in my hu-hut." Rin said and ran out, her face red as a tomato. Sango just laughed and continued making breakfast.

**(With Rin)**

'_That was so embarrassing! Damn you Sango, I can't let anyone know that I'm in love with him! He hates humans!_' Rin though as she made her way to her hut. '_He has been visiting a lot, yes, but that doesn't mean he __**likes**__ me! … He even stayed over a few times and- NO NO NO BAD RIN! BAD!_'

"I can't let him know how I feel about him." Rin said to herself.

"Feel about who, Rin?" A cold voice said from behind her.

"AAHH! Lord Sesshomaru! ?" Rin exclaimed as she turned around quickly to face him… or his chest… he was standing very close to her.

Rin quickly pulled herself together and greeted her Lord with a big smile.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru. Did you forget something yesterday?" She asked innocently.

Sesshomaru decided to ignore her sudden outburst. "Indeed." He said and handed her a piece of cloth.

"A new kimono my Lord?" Rin asked and looked at it, it was white and red and it sort of reminded her of the kimono Sesshomaru was wearing. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, it's beautiful." She smiled and her face turned a little pink.

"Shall we go inside Rin?" Sesshomaru said as he walked past her and headed towards her hut.

"Y-yes! Coming!"

**(With Inuyasha)**

Inuyasha found himself once again sitting by the well, waiting for Kagome to come back. He started thinking about that time when Kagome was trapped in the Shikon Jewel and they kissed when he finally found her. Inuyasha knew he was right when he said that he wasn't the only one who needed and cared for Kagome… but now he almost regret even letting go of her.

'_Kagome, is it selfish of me for wanting to drag you back with me?_' He smiled a little at that thought.

**(In Kagome's time)**

After Souta's football game Kagome kept her promise and took him out to eat at a restaurant later that evening.

"How have you been doing sis?" Souta asked as they waited for their food.

"Just fine, studying isn't very hard anymore." Kagome answered and took a sip of her water.

"I meant… how are things going with the…" Souta leant forward and whispered "The cold bloods?"

The water got caught in Kagome's throat and she started coughing.

"Sis?"

"Don't speak about them in public!" Kagome whispered angrily between her teeth and looked around if anyone had heard.

"But sis, I'm worried about you. I know some of them are still after you since you left them 10 years ago and I also know that you have been in contact with them, that's why you haven't come visit us in three weeks."

"Souta please understand, leaving a gang like "The cold bloods" isn't easy. You have to sort out all of your problems with the enemies you've made and things like that takes time. When I ended up in the feudal era I knew that my problems would have to wait until the battle with Naraku was over, and when it finally was, I didn't come in contact with them until two years ago. All the decisions you make, all the mistakes, _**everything**_, aren't easily forgotten among people like them… I took my time before I started to sort things out with them and now I've payed the price for it." Kagome said with serious eyes.

"What do you mean?" Souta asked with worry in his voice.

"Let's just say that I got beaten up a little when I found them, but it's nothing serious and it's all over now."

"Sis…"

Kagome thought for a moment before she spoke.

"I met _**him**_ last week." Kagome narrowed her eyes. "The last one I needed to sort things out with."

"Who?"

"Akiro… the one who tried to shoot me when I decided to leave."

"Akiro? Wasn't he like.. obsessed with you?"

"Yeah, I was 13 and he was 17 when we met. After a few weeks he told me he loved me but I was emotionless, didn't care for anyone or anything and I didn't _love_ him."

"So what happened when you met him again?" Souta asked.

Kagome looked behind Souta for a second. "Not here." She said.

Souta looked behind him but there was no one there, then the waitress came with their food and the siblings spent the dinner in silence. When they were done they went to the desk to pay.

"Souta, go wait by the car."

"Why-"

"Just go." Kagome said, with her eyes glued to the desk.

When Souta had left Kagome payed for their food and returned to the table where they had been sitting. All the other guests had left, all but one. "Come out Akiro, I know you're there." Kagome said.

A man stepped forward from around a corner. "Hello Kagome." The man smirked.

He was wearing black jeans, a black T-shirt and a black leather jacket. He had short black hair and a look in his eyes that almost made Kagome shiver. The now 28 year old man walked towards her with his hands in his pockets, never breaking eye contact.

"Cute kid, Souta was his name?" Akiro smirked.

"Leave him out of this!" Kagome hissed.

"Is he your lover?"

"He's my little brother you idiot!"

"Is he now? Hehe, you're pretty bold to talk about your people with him."

"They are _**not**_ my people anymore! I left _**10 years**_ ago, why can't you leave me alone and move on? I'm sure you have better things to do than hunt me down? And besides, I thought we were done with each other since last week?"

"I'm still in love with you." Akiro said with a serious look on his face, ignoring her questions.

"Your love for me isn't real, Akiro. Maybe it was before, I don't know, but that love has turned into obsession and I want you to leave me alone. If you really love me you will do that for me…"

"I will leave you alone, just like everyone else did when you sorted things out with them, I just came to see how you've been since I saw you last week."

"... I've been good, you didn't try to shoot me that time at least." Kagome said and looked down at her feet.

"I think our meeting went pretty well and I think I'm ready to let you go. But remember this…" Akiro bent forward and whispered in her ear. "The cold bloods" will always be there whenever you like it or not, forever, in your mind."

Then he kissed her on the cheek and walked past her and out of the restaurant. Kagome stood there for a moment before she turned around and went outside to her car where Souta was waiting.

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Akiro was there, I talked things out with him… again." Kagome sighed.

"What! ? Is that why you wanted me to-"

"Get in the car, I explain on the way."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 Kagome's return

**Previously:**

"What took you so long?" He asked.

"Akiro was there, I talked things out with him… again." Kagome sighed.

"What! ? Is that why you wanted me to-"

"Get in the car, I explain on the way."

**Now:**

**(In the feudal era)**

Inuyasha was walking alongside the river, still holding the notebook. Soon he spotted Rin and Sesshomaru in the distance, he could see that Rin was wearing a new kimono.

'_Another one? Sesshomaru, I'm really starting to believe you actually __**have**__ fallen for her!_' Inuyasha thought.

As he got closer, the human and the demon finally noticed him coming their way.

"Hello Inuyasha!" Rin waved at him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"Hey kid." Inuyasha said as he walked up to them. "Nice kimono."

"Thank you! Lord Sesshomaru gave it to me." Rin smiled brightly.

"I figured."

Rin looked at Inuyasha's hand and saw the notebook Sango found in Kaede's hut. "You're still carrying that?" She asked surprised.

Sesshomaru too spotted the book.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha said.

"That book, is it Kagome's?" Sesshomaru asked, though he didn't sound interested.

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"It is." Rin answered for him. "Sango found it in Kaede's hut yesterday."

"I see." Sesshomaru said and turned around to leave. "I will come visit you again soon, Rin" He said without looking back.

"Goodbye my Lord!" Rin smiled.

Both Inuyasha and Rin stared after the demon as he disappeared into the woods.

"Come on kid, let's head back home." Inuyasha said and started walking back the way he came from.

"Coming!" Rin walked after him but stopped for a moment and looked back in the direction Sesshomaru had disappeared in. '_See you soon… Sesshomaru._' She thought with a smile.

**(In Kagome's time)**

When Kagome woke up next morning she was in her apartment. She thought back on what happened yesterday at the restaurant. Akiro had showed up and she had sent Souta away in case he would try anything.

'_I'm relieved it's over… but he was right, the memories of "The cold bloods" will always haunt me._' She thought.

She was staring at herself in the mirror. She lifted up her white tank top a little and revealed a scar from a knife on her right side. '_It could have been worse._' She thought and examined two other bruises, one on her left leg and one one her right shoulder. '_Good, you can't almost see them anymore._'

Three weeks ago she had ran in to two of her old enemies. The weren't from her part of "The cold bloods", they belonged to another gang, they all did. There meeting didn't end very well but at least they weren't after her anymore. Getting cut by a knife was nothing compared to what she went through all those years ago.

She glanced at the clock on the wall before she decided it was time to head back to the Higurashi Shrine, her mother wanted her to eat breakfast with them and Kagome couldn't say no since she had been avoiding them for three weeks. She put on her jeans and a black leather jacket over her white tank top before she stepped out of her apartment, locked the door, and headed outside to her car.

**(At the Higurashi Shrine)**

"Kill it! Kill it!" Ari shouted.

"No don't **kill** it! It's for my school project!" Souta shouted back.

"I don't care what it is for I don't want a _**spider**_ in my house! Ari screamed from the chair she was standing on.

Kagome and Souta's grandfather, Lii, was running around in the kitchen with a rolled newspaper in his hand, trying to strike it.

"Grandpa you shouldn't run around so much, think about your health!" Souta exclaimed.

"It is my job to protect this house! Take this you little demon!" Lii shouted and raised the newspaper in the air to crush it as it ran across the wall and towards the door entrance. "Now I've got you!"

_**SLAM!**_

Everyone in the kitchen froze.

...

"Umm.. if you didn't want me to come you could have just said so." Kagome said, her face covered by the rolled newspaper in her grandfather's hand.

**(In the feudal era)**

'_Why did I suddenly get a headache?_' Inuyasha thought as he was lying on the bed in his hut.

He decided it was time to get up, he couldn't get much sleep anyway.

'_I can feel something is about to happen, but what?' _He thought as he got dressed.

When he went outside in the nice summer weather he noticed that Kouga and the others were still there.

"Time to get up now mutt-face?" Koga teased.

"Shut up! When are you going to leave anyway?"

"Hey don't blame me! Ayame is the one who wants to stay a few more days!"

Inuyasha sighed in annoyance and left to try to catch some fish.

"Where's he going?" Miroku asked as he walked up to Koga.

"Don't ask me." Koga answered.

Miroku later decided to follow his friend. He walked in the direction Inuyasha left in and later found him by the river, he had caught some fishes and was now ready to head back.

Inuyasha noticed him. "What do you want Miroku? Don't you have kids to watch or something?"

"They're with Kaede today, she's teaching them about herbs. I just wanted to see what you were up to, my friend." Miroku answered.

"... Catching fish?" Inuyasha said and raised an eyebrow.

**(In Kagome's time)**

After breakfast, and a long explanation on why she suddenly was hit in the face by a newspaper, Kagome went outside in the nice weather and headed towards the well house.

As she stood by the well she thought '_I have finally sorted things out in my life but I still can't be happy, why?, because you're not here with me Inuyasha. I… I want to see you…_' She thought sadly.

Then suddenly she felt a cool breeze hitting her face, it came from the well.

"I can see the sky!" Kagome whispered with wide eyes.

"You're leaving aren't you?" She heard Souta say from behind her.

Kagome turned around and faced her little brother, mother and her grandpa. They were all standing there as if they knew she could finally pass through the well.

"I've been thinking and… Are you going to be alright if I go?" Kagome asked with tears in her eyes.

Her mother stood in front of her now and wrapped her arms around her. "Kagome… It's alright." She smiled.

Her grandpa then walked up to her and hugged her. "Dear child, take care of yourself now."

"I will." Kagome said with a smile.

When she let go of her grandpa she looked over at Souta, who didn't move at first. Then she smirked at him. "Come here you brat!"

Souta's face lit up and he ran to her and gave her a tight hug, he even lifted her up and swung her around. "I'm going to miss you sis!"

"Take care, Souta…"

When they finally let go Kagome said her final goodbye and jumped and disappeared into the well.

**(In the feudal era)**

Kagome was now standing in front of the well again, but this time it was from the other side.

"Goodbye everyone." She whispered.

She looked at her clothes for a moment before thinking '_Well, I'm not in my old school uniform anymore._' She was wearing her darkblue jeans, her white tank top and white ballerina shoes and she had a silver chain with a small heart around her neck too '_Hope they still recognize me._' She giggled a little.

"_You're doing it wrong Miroku, you have to be faster than that!" _Kagome heard someone shout in the distance.

"_It's not that easy! I'm not a half-demon like you!_" Someone else shouted.

"I recognize those voices!" Kagome said to herself with a big smile on her face. She started running in the direction she heard the voices come from.

She ran over a small hill and saw Inuyasha and Miroku by the river, Inuyasha was trying to teach Miroku how to catch fish with his hands.

"You're not a good teacher Inuyasha, Rin is much better." Miroku said and stepped out of the water.

"Not my fault you give up too easily! If you weren't so weak in your arms you would have caught one!" Inuyasha snorted

"Weak! ? I could bring you down if I wanted to!" Miroku shouted in defence.

"Feh! The hell you could!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"When are you guys going to notice me?" A very familiar voice asked from the other side of the wide river.

Inuyasha and Miroku's eyes widened and they turned their heads slowly, as if they couldn't believe who actually were standing there.

The two men looked at her in shock.

"KAGOME! ?" Miroku finally exclaimed. Kagome stood there, in front of them, smiling, just like she used to.

Inuyasha couldn't say a word, he just stood the with wide eyes.

"What is it Miroku? I heard you scream." Rin said as she stepped out from the bushes. But when she realized who was standing on the other side of the river she stopped and her eyes widened. "Is that-"

"KAGOME! ! !" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs and ran across the river to get to her.

Kagome took a few steps forward, happy tears running down her cheeks. She managed to laugh a little too as he got closer.

When Inuyasha reached her he almost knocked her over because he ran too fast, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Kagome you idiot! What have you been doing all this time! ?"

"Inuyasha!…" Kagome cried and buried her face in his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Inuyasha then let go of her and grabbed her shoulders to hold her in place.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes before he leaned down and kissed her. Kagome responded quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck as Inuyasha's hands found her waist. They stood there for what felt like an eternity and when they finally broke the kiss they heard voices from across the river.

"KAGOME!" Several voices shouted.

Kagome looked behind Inuyasha and saw all of her friends standing there with happy and surprised faces.

"Everyone! I'm back!" Kagome cried out.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Rin, Koga, Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku all ran across the river to greet her.

Rin, Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku slowed down before they could knock her over, but Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Koga kept running.

"NO! WAIT!" Kagome screamed and held out her hands when she realised they **all** were coming too fast towards her.

Koga who was the fastest one reached her first, he too almost knocked her over, but then Miroku ran into him along with Shippo and Sango. Resulting in that they all fell to the ground.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing! ? She just came back and you're killing her!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome and the others just lay in the grass, laughing.

"Hey guys, could you please get off of me? I want to give you all a proper hug." Kagome giggled.

When they were all standing up Sango was quick to be the first one to give her a hug. "I can't believe you're finally back! I've missed you so!"

"I've missed you too Sango. I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Kagome said as she hugged her back.

When they let go of each other Miroku was the next one. "Kagome, it's really good to see you again! Welcome back."

Kagome was about to say something until she felt a hand on her butt. She grabbed it and smirked at him. "You haven't change on bit Miroku. And it's good to see you too!"

"Kagome!" Shippo laughed and jumped into her arms, almost knocking her over again.

"Shippo, it's really you! You've grown so much!" She hugged the teeager close to her.

"Alright, move kid, it's my turn." Koga said before he hugged her. "It's been so long Kagome, I've missed you." He whispered.

"I've missed you too Koga." Kagomes smiled.

"Hello Kagome, welcome back!" Rin said happily.

"Rin? ! Is that you?" Kagome exclaimed and wrapped her arms around her. "I hardly recognise you! You're so beautiful!"

"Remember us sister?" Hakkaku and Ginta asked with smiling faces.

"Hakkaku! Ginta! I'm glad to see you're both well!" She smiled and hugged them both.

"Hey Kagome. Hope you're not here to steal Koga away from me." Ayame smirked playfully.

"Haha dream on girl!" Kagome laughed and hugged her too.

"Alright, alright enough with the hugging! Let's go back to the huts and eat." Inuyasha said.

"Good idea! Let's celebrate Kagome's return!" Shippo exclaimed

Everyone thought it was a great idea and started heading back to the village. But when they had all turned around to leave, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey where did Inuyasha and Kagome go?" Rin asked when she noticed they were gone.

Everyone turned around.

"That damn mutt! He just took off with her!" Koga shouted.

"Let's give them some space, they've been separated for so long, they will come back later." Sango said.

**(By the well)**

Inuyasha put Kagome down but did not quite let go of her.

"Why are we here, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I've been waiting so long for you to come back, I think I deserve some alone time with you!"

"Inuyasha…" She blushed.

"We found your notebook a few days ago." Inuyasha said.

"Huh?"

"The one you left in Kaede's hut over 8 years ago. You wrote about us in it."

"... I remember now." Kagome whispered. '_I'm going to tell you everything when we're all gathered._'

"You said you loved me…." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's cheeks turned red when he said that and she looked down at her feet to hide her face.

"Do you still- Hmp!" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's lips on his.

"My feelings for you will never change…" She whispered.

Inuyasha embraced her again. "I love you…"

**A/N: It makes me happy that you all have enjoyed the story so far, hope this chapter has pleased you too!**


	4. Chapter 4 Back to the way it was

**Previously:**

"My feelings for you will never change…" She whispered.

Inuyasha embraced her again. "I love you…"

**Now:**

The next morning, Kagome woke up in Inuyasha's arms. They had fallen asleep in a tree while they were just enjoying each others company and forgot that Inuyasha had a hut they could have slept in. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's sleeping face.

'_How have I survived all these years without you?_' She thought with a sad smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

**In the village**

"Where are they? They didn't come back for dinner last night!" Koga shouted.

"Koga calm down! We are all happy that Kagome came back but right now she needs to be with Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Well, that dog needs to learn how to share! I want to spend time with Kagome too!"

"Quiet, or Ayame will hear you." Miroku said and hit Koga in the head with his staff.

"Hear what?" Came Ayame's voice from behind them.

Miroku turned around. "Oh nothing, nothing!" He smiled nervously at her.

Ayame sighed. "I understand Koga, I know how much you've missed her…" Ayame smiled sadly.

"Ayame, I-" Koga said.

"I know you loved her once... I know you once wanted to make her yo-"

Koga walked up to her and took her hands in his. "Ayame, it's true that I loved her before but I let go of those feelings when I asked you to marry me. I love you Ayame, don't forget that."

"Koga…" Ayame smiled and blushed as she looked into his lovely blue eyes.

"Well, ugh, I… I will leave you two alone now." Miroku said and backed away.

Meanwhile, Rin was sitting in the grass by the river, her head was turned to where Kagome and Inuyasha were. They were talking about something Rin couldn't hear, and then Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome.

Rin sighed. "I want that too…" She whispered.

"What do you want?" A deep voice said from behind her.

Rin stood up quickly and turned around. "L-lord Sesshomaru! W-why are you here again?"

"Do I have to have a reason?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No… I guess not. You were here just yesterday so I thought-"

"I merely wanted to see you, Rin." He cut her off.

"Oh, I see.." Rin looked down and blushed.

Sesshomaru started to walk away.

"My lord?" Rin said after him.

"Come, Rin. I need to talk to you." Sesshomaru said without looking back.

**Later that evening**

The gang were sitting by the fire, waiting for Kagome and Inuyasha to show up.

"They have been gone the whole day now, where are they?" Shippo asked.

"They were by the river last time I saw them." Rin said.

"That mutt…" Koga mumbled.

"They will show up when they want to, now eat." Sango said and served the dinner.

Right then, Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the village, hand in hand.

"There you are! We were starting to get worried." Ayame said to them.

"I'm sorry guys, I guess we just lost track of time. We just came back from visiting Kaede." Kagome said and sat down with Inuyasha.

It was quiet for awhile before Miroku spoke up. "So Kagome, tell us about what you've been up to all these years."

Everyone looked at her.

"Well, I… I've been studying to become a nurse, I moved out from my family home to get my own place and… I… I've been dealing with some _things_ that couldn't been dealt with when I first came here through the well.

"Dealing with what?" Inuyasha asked.

"I… That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Kagome looked down.

"It's alright Kagome, we know you had something you wanted to tell us." Sango smiled and showed Kagome her old notebook.

"My notebook! That's right, Inuyasha told me you found it in Kaede's hut." Kagome said and took the notebook from Sango.

"Kagome, we promise, whatever it is you're going to tell us, it's not going to change the way we feel about you... how _I _feel about you." Inuyasha blushed and looked away.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered with a smile.

"You have nothing to worry about, we will always stand by your side." Miroku said.

"We love you Kagome, whatever happened before you first came here sounded serious, at least from what we read in your notebook, so we will do what we can to give you support." Sango added.

The rest of the gang smiled and nodded at her.

You guys.. thank you." Kagome smiled. "Well, where do I start… It all started when my dad was murdered…"

"_**Dad, hurry up! We're going to be late!" The 13 year old Kagome called.**_

"_**I'm coming, I'm coming." Kagome's father, Aki, said as he walked out of the store.**_

_**Aki and Kagome walked down the road to the car when someone screamed. "HE'S GOT A GUN!"**_

_**Kagome and Aki turned around to see a masked man pointing a gun at them. Aki quickly moved in front of Kagome as the man shot at him.**_

"_**DAD!" Kagome screamed as her father fell to the ground.**_

_**Kagome cried and hugged her father's unmoving body, her eyes met the masked man's for a second before he took off.**_

_**Kagome's father was a businessman and she knew that he had some "enemies" or "rivals" but she never once thought one of them would kill him because he was better than them.**_

_**From that day, Kagome's life changed for the worst.**_

"How awful!" Rin exclaimed when she heard Kagome tell the story about her father.

The rest of the gang look at her with compassion in their eyes and Inuyasha put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her as she was close to tears.

"It didn't end there…" Kagome said. " It's kind of hard to explain the rest, it would have been easier if I could just _show_ you."

The group looked at each other.

"I think there _is_ a way for you to actually… _**show**_ us." Koga said.

"There is? How?" Kagome asked.

"There's a witch living in that mountain." Koga said and pointed in the mountain's direction. "I've met her once, she has the power to see both the past and future and show it to others through a mirror. If you want, we can go there."

"A witch huh? Can she be trusted?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, she may be a witch but she's not evil." Koga answered.

"Alright then, if it's okay with all of you I would like to meet her." Kagome said.

"If it's what you want, then let's go there." Inuyasha said.

Everyone else agreed.

"We'll just ask Kaede to watch the kids tomorrow and then we can leave." Sango added and looked at Miroku who nodded at her.

"Now when that's settled, Kagome, those clothes you're wearing looks really good on you." Miroku smirked.

"Huh?" Kagome looked down at her clothes. '_That's right, they're not used to see me in other clothes than my school uniform._' She thought.

Inuyasha looked at her white tank top, it was a little revealing he thought as his eyes wandered to her big chest. '_What am I doing? !_' He thought as he turned his head away and blushed.

"What's wrong mutt? Were you looking somewhere you weren't suppose to look?" Koga teased him.

"Shut up, I wasn't looking!" Inuyasha shouted.

"I must say that Kagome has a really good taste in clothes, I wish I could go to her time and see all the beautiful- OUCH!" Miroku screamed as Sango punched him.

"I really like your necklace!" Rin added with wide and shining eyes.

"She looks **hot**! Shippo exclaimed innocently with a smile.

Everyone shut up and looked at the 14 year old fox. They forgot he was a teenager and weren't used to him talking like that.

Kagome just sat there, her face as red as Inuyasha's haori.

After an awkward silence everyone decided to retreat for the night, they would leave early tomorrow so Sango and Miroku took the kids to Kaede before they went to bed.

Inuyasha led Kagome into his hut. "You live here?" Kagome asked looking around.

"Yeah, it isn't much but I guess it's home." Inuyasha said. "... There's only one bed so… if it's too uncomfortable for you-"

Kagome cut him off by kissing him. "I don't mind Inuyasha, I love you and I would **love** to sleep with you." Her eyes widened when she realised what she just said. "I-I MEAN not like **that** but, I mean sometime **yes** but not now, I mean, eh um I- … uhhh… This is embarrassing." Kagome blushed as she looked down at the flood.

Inuyasha's eyes were covered by his bangs but his face was really red.

"I uhh.. I will prepare the bed then." Inuyasha blushed.

"Ye-yes, a-and I will go find Rin, t-there's something I want t-to ask her." Kagome blushed and walked out of the hut.

**In Rin's hut**

Rin had just changed to her nightgown and was ready for bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She said.

The door opened and Kagome entered, her face still red. "Hello Rin, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Of course not! Is there something you need? And… why is your face red?" Rin asked.

"I just said something embarrassing to Inuyasha, don't worry about it." Kagome giggled.

Rin smirked. "Kagome, could it be that you-"

"NO NO NO NO NO! It's nothing, really!" Kagome blushed deeper and Rin started laughing.

Anyway, what do you want?" Rin asked between the laughs.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you about Sesshomaru." Kagome said, forgetting about the embarrassing thing she had said.

"Huh?" Rin said with a questioning look.

"I mean, you live here now aren't you. I thought Sesshomaru would take you with him." Kagome said.

"Yes I am, Sesshomaru thought it would be best if I lived in a human village where I'm safe."

"I see, does he come to visit you sometimes?"

"Oh yes he does, very often actually." Rin blushed a little.

Kagome looked down at the younger girl with a small smirk. '_Hmm So there's something going on between them._'

"Well that's good to hear, Rin, I'm happy for you." Kagome smiled.

"But…" Rin said, looking sad.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Sesshomaru came to talk to me later today, he said he won't come to visit me in awhile. He didn't say how long."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sure he has a good reason to-"

"There was _**no**_ reason." Rin said as tears ran down her face.

Kagome sat down in front of Rin hand held her close. "He will come back to you Rin, I may have been gone for a long time but I know he has feelings for you. I saw how he cared for you when you were a child and you said he's been visiting you regularly, I know he will return." Kagome whispered in her ear.

"Thank you, Kagome. I feel a little better now." Rin smiled and Kagome let go go of her.

"Will you be okay for the night Rin?"

"I will, go back to Inuyasha and I will see you when we leave tomorrow." Rin smiled.

"Oh right… Inuyasha…" Kagome remembered and blushed again.

**Next morning**

Kagome woke up next to Inuyasha, the night before had been awkward at first but that changed when Inuyasha decided that it would be a good idea to have a makeout session.

Kagome sat up slowly. '_Well, I guess it's time to go soon._' She thought and was ready to walk out of bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down.

**Later**

Everyone was ready to leave, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shippo, Koga, Ayame, Ginta and Hakkaku had all gathered outside the huts after finishing breakfast.

"Let's go then." Miroku said.

When they had been walking for two hours, Inuyasha and Koga started arguing.

"This is the easiest way to the mountain, let's just go this way!" Koga shouted.

"Easiest? ! It's also the **longest**! This way is much quicker to take!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"I see they haven't changed…" Kagome sighed and the rest of the gang nodded.

"Come on mutt! That way is too difficult to take, why would we take that way? ! Is it because you want to carry your girl and protect her from waterfalls and falling rocks or something?" Koga shouted.

"Wha-what are you talking about? !" Inuyasha shouted.

"You just want to play the hero like you used to!"

"I do not! It's just that Kagome will get tired if we take the long way! She's so weak!"

"**I'm** **WHAT**? !" Kagome shouted. "**I DARE you to say that again**!"

Ginta and Hakkaku who were standing behind her jumped back in fear as she released a very dark aura.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! Promise!" Inuyasha exclaimed and took a few steps back.

"**I'm going to make dog food out of you**!" Kagome shouted/hissed and ran after Inuyasha who was running in the direction Koga wanted to go in.

"I didn't know Kagome could be so scary! Why didn't anyone warn me when I first met her?" Ayame exclaimed, hiding behind Koga who stood frozen with wide eyes. Rin too was a little shocked. "Well, that's Kagome for you!" Shippo shivered as he held on to Rin's arm.

"She hasn't changed either." Sango added and looked at Miroku. Then they started laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" Koga asked.

"We're just glad everything is back to the way it was." Miroku said smiling as he and Sango walked after Kagome and Inuyasha.

"**Get back here, you jerk! I'm gonna kill you!**" They could hear Kagome shout in the distance.

"**You have to catch me first wench!**"

**A/N: Thank you for all your support, see ya soon!**


End file.
